


Confundus

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HPFT, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Quidditch, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Banner by Enigma at The-Dark-Arts<br/><a href="http://s1279.photobucket.com/user/MeggieMarie/media/confundus_zps7tbgcpdq.png.html"></a><img/></p>
  <p>Hermione whispered softly, <i>'Confundus.'</i> </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Confundus

She wasn't much for Quidditch; she never really was. It wasn't just Quidditch, as a matter of fact, it was sports in general. Hermione Granger just never understood them, which really said something, because Hermione Granger understood _everything._

Personally she found the whole idea of organized sports rather silly. Especially those which forced the four Houses of Hogwarts even _more_ against one another. To her, it was just another thing to add to the fire of constant rivalry between the students. But, she seemed to be the only one who felt that way, so she rarely voiced her opinion on the matter. Not when she had so many other opinions that proved rather unpopular with the rest of her classmates. However, she knew how much it would mean to Ron for her to be there this morning; his tryout for the Gryffindor House Team. Catcher - no that wasnt right - _Keeper_ he was going out for.

Hermione sat in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch, toast in one hand and a thermos of steaming hot coffee in the other. She rolled her eyes while watching Harry attempt to manage the out of control crowd that developed around him. How he was able to defy Voldemort on four different occasions - five if you count when he was a baby, but could not handle a group of unruly students was beyond her. 

She took a sip of her coffee while her eyes traveled over the many faces in the crowd. She was brought up short and nearly choked when she noticed Cormac McGlaggen watching her with a hungry look in his blue eyes. She _did_ choke when he winked at her shortly after. She hated to admit it; he was sort of handsome, yet there was just _something_ about him that made Hermione's skin crawl.

Hermione took out her wand and siphoned away the coffee which spilled down the front of her, then looked back down at the pitch. She smiled warmly and gave a small wave when she locked eyes with Ron.

Hermione's heart squeezed as she took in the frightened and almost nauseated look on his red face. He looked pitiful, she thought with a small, sad laugh to herself. The corner of her mouth raised slightly while watching him and suddenly she was overcome with the desire to rush the field, hug him and let him know that he would do brilliantly - even though truthfully, she wasn't exactly confident that he _would_ do brilliantly. No, she mustn't think like that, he would be fine. He had come from a family of Quidditch players and won Gryffindor the cup last year. There was no way that he wouldn't do well.

After nearly half an hour, Harry - with loads of help from Ginny - finally managed to clear the field of all the students who were not eligible to tryout for the team. For example, the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who showed up.

Hermione, not very much interested in the other tryouts, opened a textbook she had brought with her and decided to get a bit of studying done while she waited for Ron to have his turn. She read through her Potions book for over an hour until she heard Harry yell something about the Keepers coming up next.

She couldn't help but to become slightly angry and shake her head at Harrys poor judgement. He seemed to have kept the Keeper tryout until last, for whatever reason. She assumed that Harry most likely thought that most of the students would have returned to the castle at this point, making for an easier time for Ron, but he was sorely mistaken.

She hadn't exactly noticed while her nose was stuck in her book, but the stands were now nearly as full as they were during an actual match. And off in the distance standing the grass, much to her horror, it seemed some of the Slytherins had made their way down to the pitch as well. They were taunting and jeering loudly and she knew that Ron's nerves would surely get the best of him now.

As she watched Ron bob up and down shakily in front of the goal posts, she tried to give him a reassuring smile, since it seemed he was looking right at her. He tried to smile back, although it just appeared as if he had a major toothache. She glanced down towards the other post at McGlaggen and her stomach turned as he was looking straight at her once again. He ran his tongue across his lip and winked at her a second time. She nearly retched.

With everything she had inside her, she hoped that Ron out performed that tool, Cormac McGlaggen. He was horribly disgusting and he just couldnt win a spot on the team.

She watched in anticipation as Ginny and the other Chasers zipped up and down the pitch, aiming the ball at the hoops which both Ron and that vile worm tried to protect. Both of the boys had each saved four goals at this point, but Hermione was becoming nervous. The last goal that Ron saved,with his head, looked more like an accident than anything else, while McGlaggen looked more and more confident with each save.

As she watched Katie Bell race towards the horrendous twit, Hermione bit her lip. He looked utterly focused and she knew there was no way he was going to miss. Quickly she looked at Ron, who seemed to have lost his balance and was sliding off the end of his broom.

She had to do something; quickly. Knowing that it was completely wrong and that it went against everything she stood for - especially as a Prefect - Hermione looked right at McGlaggen, gripped her wand next to her leg and whispered softly, _'Confundus.'_

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched; a dazed look came over McGlaggen's face and he quickly zoomed the opposite way from the ball. He missed! At the same moment, Ginny took aim at Rons hoop. Hermione held her breath; in what seemed like slow motion, the ball connected with Ron's upper left arm and shot away from the goal. The stands erupted in loud cheers - no one really seemed to be fond of McGlaggen to be honest - and Harry flew to Ron's side to congratulate him.

Hermione felt her heart swell and she laughed out loud while taking in the proud look Ron wore, versus the look of completely disbelief and rage on McGlaggen.

As Hermione rushed the field to hug Ron, she thought how she would never know if he would have made the team, if not for what she had just done. But that wasn't important. And it also didn't matter if she was a fan of the game or not. The only thing that _did_ matter to her was the happiness etched upon Rons face, right before she threw herself into his surprised arms.


End file.
